


Love can cure

by Russian_Bear



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Human Olaf (Disney), Human Sven (Disney), World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Bear/pseuds/Russian_Bear
Summary: Kristoff-serves in the Third Armored Army of the United States during World War II. Once, during a mission, he almost died. He blames himself for his miscalculation, but Anna will resurrect him.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 17





	1. Skill and luck

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! I hesitated for a long time before posting this story here! But I decided to do it anyway! Well, I hope you like what I've written. Enjoy it!!!

The Second World War brought humanity a lot of terrible, unpleasant things: death, pain, grief, suffering. It touched every person, knocked on every family, and claimed the lives of many outstanding and talented people. This was in April 1945. The war was coming to its logical conclusion. The United States, the USSR, and other allied countries were actively advancing on the western and eastern fronts. This should be over soon.

"Gunner!" Target for 12 o'clock, 300 meters!" Kristoff shouted as he watched the enemy Royal Tiger in front of his tank. It was well camouflaged in the ruins of the city, but he managed to make it out. The gunslinger reacted quickly. He pressed his eye to the scope and fired after 5 seconds. The whole crew heard the report of the shot. When the smoke cleared, Kristoff saw that the Tiger was unharmed.

"Smith! Armor-piercing!", - Kristoff shouted. The Royal Tiger was not damaged because was loaded with a high-explosive shell. They did not expect that tanks would appear in the city. Kristoff could clearly see the enemy tank's cannon looking at them. Any second now, he could shoot them.  
And so it turned out. Kristoff saw smoke form near the barrel, saw an enemy shell fly at them. He didn't even have time to be afraid. The shell hit the M26 Pershing's armor, and Kristoff heard a powerful, deafening hum inside. There was no damage, the crew was not injured. Probably ricochet. Thank God! It stunned him a little.  
The loader, with a roar of rage, snatched up the projectile and inserted it into the breech, smoke billowed out of the breech, filling most of the turret, and the shell casing flew out. He loaded the shell and shouted:  
"Ready!""  
"Shot!"  
Kristoff clearly saw the projectile fly over and crash into the Tiger's armor, but there was no damage. "Load a new shell!!" he shouted again.  
The loader repeated the procedure.  
"Evans! Shoot more accurately!”  
"Ready!"  
"Fire!”  
The shell crashed into the lower frontal part of the enemy tank and penetrated it. Flames leaped from every crevice and trapdoor. Millions of sparks flew out from under the tower. Kristoff's ears were startled by the deafening roar of exploding shells. Interestingly, even at this distance, he could hear the detonation of the shells. Several explosions sounded, and the tank was engulfed in fire.  
Kristoff breathed a sigh of relief. "Pershing" was a great car, they got it back in February 1945, but "Royal Tigers", "Ferdinands" was difficult to break through.  
"God, thank you," - James said.  
"Sword-1, infantry, you can continue your advance, the tank is destroyed," Kristoff said into the radio. The task was not so simple. The Sword tanks were supposed to help the infantry clear the city of the fascists and gain a foothold here.  
"James, come on, N," Kristoff ordered. The driver-mechanic moved on down the street. At the end of the street, they reached the destroyed Tiger. God, he was on fire, his armor split and cracked. He must have survived many battles. There was a number on the tower: "231".  
At the end of the street, they turned left. A small street opened up. There were ruins everywhere. These ruins were once houses, but they are now unrecognizable. Kristoff wondered what this city had become. They turned left into the square. Suddenly, something shook the tank. Kristoff looked into the triplex and saw a gun in the 2 o'clock magazine.  
"The cannon is at 2 o'clock, the landmark is a department store. Shoot when you're ready, " he shouted to the gunslinger.  
The gunner began to turn the tank's turret: quickly and aggressively. "I see!"Stop it!" he shouted. And fired a high-explosive shell. A cloud of dust formed around the building. Flames erupted from the magazine, sending shards of stone flying into the air. Immediately, several fascists ran out. The gunner-radio operator gave them a machine-gun burst. A soldier with a grenade launcher appeared in a second-floor window.  
"Panzershrek on the second floor!Kristoff yelled.  
The grenade launcher managed to fire a shot, but the shell did not cause the slightest damage to the tank.  
The loader grabbed another shell again, the shell casing flew out of the breech, and he inserted the shell inside. At this time, the gunner raised his weapon.  
"Got it! "  
" Fire!", "Kristoff commanded.  
The shell went straight through the window, and must have covered the entire room with shrapnel, hitting everyone inside. The infantry opened fire on the approaching enemies. The gunner-radio operator shouted and fired at the fascists.  
On the evening of the same day, they cleared the entire city and gathered in the main square.  
"Well done, Kristoff! Major Fox complimented him and held out his hand for a handshake.  
"Thank you, sir," the man said, shaking his hand.  
"You deserve a little rest." I was informed that there is a small, good hotel, several rooms in good condition, where you can relax." Fox pointed to a four-story building.  
"Very well. Once again, thank you!" -said Kristoff. - Can I go? "  
"Yes, go.”  
Kristoff turned and headed for the tank. The crew was inspecting the one received from the "Royal Tiger" on the tower. The damage was quite minor, but it looked terrifying. The 88-mm projectile cut off part of the metal, exposing the inner shiny layer. Kristoff walked over to the boys and tapped Evans on the shoulder.  
"We've been given a few rooms at that hotel over there, and we'll spend the night there," Kristoff said with a smile, and pointed to the four - story building.  
"Oh, great," Smith said. "I haven't slept in a good bed in a long time.  
" Kristoff asked.  


"Only slightly. Only the rebound from the Tiger, the scratches from the bullets, the impenetrability from the 88-mm gun and the trace from the Panzershrek. It's all right” " Davis said.  
"It's all right. Well, let's go, then.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------- Kristoff and his crew received the M26 Pershing with the number " 47 " in February 1945. Then he was an experienced commander, but his "Sherman" was ambushed, and it was not possible to save the tank. The authorities considered the crew of Kristoff to be professionals in conducting tank battles, and they were given a new tank. It was superior to the Sherman in almost every way. Especially in the armor, because of it, they could take risks where they would not have done it on the Sherman. The tank's turret bore a single inscription: "Mörder des toten Kopfes"on the right side of the turret. It was the quietest morning in 2 years. Kristoff has only slept this well a few times in the last couple of years. Like a soft bed. He was even afraid of falling to the floor. The morning started well: he washed, shaved ( it was impossible in combat conditions, so Kristoff already had a little stubble), had a good breakfast of scrambled eggs and bread and butter (the eggs were brought to them by the locals in gratitude for their release). There were no raids, everything was calm. He went down to the square where Fox, Hall, Murphy, and Kelly were standing. Fox came to Kristoff's room last night before going to bed and told him there would be a meeting in the morning. Another task. "I'm so tired of fighting. I want to see Sven so much", - thought he.  
"Good morning," Kristoff said,  
"Good morning," they answered in unison.  
"It's all here. So, we have an important task ahead of us. There is another city 50 kilometers away. According to intelligence, there are still decent stocks of raw materials, weapons and tanks. The authorities consider this city to be strategically important, as it opens a direct route to Berlin without much resistance. Listen to the plan. You will move there on tanks, you will clear the streets, most likely, they will use tanks, so be prepared. The infantry will clear every building. "  
\- The number of armored vehicles?”  
"About 15 tanks."  
“15?! Are you kidding, 4 vs 15?! Kelly exclaimed.  
"Something you don't like?"" Tell your mother to calm you down, " Fox said sternly.  
"Any other questions?"" They didn't say anything.  
"All right, then, let's get started. We're leaving in half an hour."  
Kristoff had already figured out how to fight in such conditions. The large advantage in the number of enemy armored vehicles forced him to come up with something new. Kristoff decided that only after examining the battle site would he be able to assess the situation and plan further actions.


	2. Shock and pain

In the evening of the same day, they reached this city and stopped to explore it. It wasn't dark yet, and it was about 3 hours before sunset. Kristoff leaned out of the tower's command hatch and scanned the city through his binoculars. It was strange that they had no external protection. Obviously, they had gathered all their forces in the center and planned to defend back-to-back there. Well, it will be difficult, but not impossible. To break through such a defense, you need to apply several massive blows to the points, groping for weak points. Kristoff was sure there must be a weak spot here.  
"This is Sword-1, Fox, what are your orders?" Kristoff asked over the radio".  
"According to intelligence, they are entrenched in their factory. You must break through the outer defenses and allow the infantry to break through. They have installed tanks and disguised them, so be careful. "  
\- "Roger that. I'll let you know when we're done. Over."  
Kristoff switched the radio station to a different frequency to contact the tanks. "All the Sword tanks are advancing on my command. Our business is tanks, we break through the outer defenses, let the infantry pass and clear the city” "  
"Everyone focus!", - Kristoff told the team.  
\- All tanks forward! He said into the walkie-talkie.  
At this command, the loud roar of the engines of the four tanks was heard. They moved into the city. As Kristoff's tank drove in, Kristoff saw narrow streets, some rubble, ruins surrounding them. A long, winding road opened before them, turning left. He decided that it was better to split into two groups and work together.  
"Sword-2, this is Sword-1, follow me, we'll work in pairs," Kristoff said into the walkie-talkie.  
\- Sword-1, understood ""  
\- Sword-3 and Sword-4, make the next turn and clear the streets, work together, cover each other. "  
\- Roger that. "  
When they reached the turnoff, Kristoff ordered the driver to turn left, which he did. Kristoff saw the intersection in front of him and immediately sensed the danger. He thought there might be an ambush. Sword-2 turned to follow him.  
"James, stop!" shouted Kristoff.  
The tank stopped, and Kristoff opened the hatch. He tried to listen, but all he could hear was his own engine and Murphy's tank. He leaned over and said to the team,  
" I'll be right back.""We need to check the intersections. "He climbed into the machine gun, which was lying on the radio station, and jumped off the tower. Kristoff crossed to the right side of the street, walked to the corner of the building, and looked out. 200 meters away from him stood the "Royal Tiger", disguised by bushes. The cannon was looking at the intersection. He looked at the left-hand road, but there was no one there. Kristoff hurried back to the tank.  
"So we have a problem: "King Tiger" is there, the cannon is looking at us," he said, hanging up the machine gun.  
"What are we going to do?"" James asked.  
A plan had already formed in his mind. Kristoff picked up the walkie-talkie and said,  
" Sword-2, tank on the right. We need to get rid of him. I'll try to approach him from a good angle and shoot him. As soon as I arrive, follow me, and if I miss, open fire."  
"Roger that." Be careful."  
Kristoff put away the radio, put on the headphones and got out of the tank, only his head stuck out. "James, come on, stop at the corner, turn the tank about 60 degrees to the right and drive forward!" he ordered.  
"Got it!" he heard in his earphones.  
The tank moved, stopped at the corner, turned 60 degrees to the right and rolled out from around the corner.  
"Evans, aim!" Fire without command!", " Kristoff ordered. The turret began to rotate, and the gun was aimed at the enemy tank. Kristoff could see him clearly. Suddenly he heard a gunshot, but it wasn't Evans. Kristoff saw an enemy shell slam into the mask of his tank's gun. The projectile was dangerously close to him, but he knew what he was risking. Evans raised the gun. 5 seconds-and a shot rang out. The shell hit the tower's cheek and pierced it. Kristoff definitely saw it. The tank caught fire in the blink of an eye.  
\- Well done! Good job, Evans!", " Kristoff said.  
He went down to the tower, closed the hatch, and picked up the radio. "Sword-2, all clear, we can continue moving."  
They were driving down the street in a straight line. After driving about 200 meters, they turned left. Kristoff could see the ruins, and he watched them carefully to make sure there were no rocket-propelled grenades or snipers. He hoped that there were no Ferdinands in the city, because even a sub-caliber shell with high armor penetration, compared to an armor-piercing one, could not penetrate the armor of this tank. Suddenly, he saw a silhouette roll around the corner in front of him. "Panther". Another tank.  
"Evans! At 12 o'clock!", " he shouted.  
Evans pressed his eye to the scope and fired hastily at the enemy tank. I didn't hit it. The Panther managed to turn the hull so that they couldn't punch it into the side at a right angle, and the turret began to turn, with the number 660 written on it in red.  
\- Let's be more specific! Smith shouted. He took out a new shell and loaded it into the breech.  
\- Ready!!",- Smith shouted.  
"Shot!”  
Evans fired, and the shell hit the side, but bounced off.  
\- "Charge it! Evans shouted".  
At this time, the Sword-2 rolled out behind them. He stood ready to fire. Smoke formed near the barrel of the enemy tank, and a shell flew out of the cannon and crashed into the armor of Kristoff's tank, piercing it. They heard a deafening screech of metal and an explosion inside the tank. Kristoff didn't have time to be afraid. He was deaf, his ears were ringing, and his eyes were beginning to darken. He felt no pain, but he knew that something had hit him in the chest and legs. Smith, who was next to him, screamed wildly, he saw that Smith was clutching his head, his mouth was open. The lamp inside the tank began to blink. The tank instantly filled with smoke. That's it, Kristoff thought. He clutched his head. He wanted to stop this crazy ringing in his ears at all costs. "Stop it!" he roared. He didn't see what happened next, but he knew it was the end. He slid down and lay on his back, panting. His eyes closed. Darkness and cold enveloped his body. But through his closed eyes, he saw something white appear in front of his eyes. He was delirious. A silhouette appeared in the blinding light. He saw a girl with red hair, cute freckles on her face and shoulders, round soft cheeks, plump lips, and beautiful blue eyes like the sky. She's so beautiful, especially in this off-the-shoulder emerald green dress. She was laughing, and he liked it. Her laughter echoed in his ears. Kristoff didn't know her name, but he knew she loved him and wouldn't let him die, he could feel it. He experienced something incredible. Something he'd never felt before. Something new. Unknown. This girl. He didn't know her, but he felt as if he had known her for a thousand years, as if she had always been with him. With a ringing laugh, she hugged him and said: "I love you, my dear Kristoff." And he fainted.


	3. An angel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! I'm so glad you enjoyed this story! I hope that you will continue to like what I will write! Enjoy it!!!

Kristoff woke up lying on his bunk. There was a terrible burning sensation in my chest and legs. Incredible pain. My head ached terribly. He opened his eyes a crack, and a blinding white light hit his eyes, and he almost squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't make out anything, but he could hear what sounded like voices. His eyes adjusted to the light, and he saw nurses running back and forth, people lying in beds, their feet under the blankets. "Looks like I'm still alive." Why? Why?". He wondered about it. "What happened to the crew?" What in God's name is wrong with them? I let them down, I let them down.... I don't deserve to continue living! Why did I come back?! Why?!". Thoughts raced through his mind. He blamed himself, he knew for sure that the entire crew was dead. A nurse in a brown sweater, white apron, red cross hat, and brown long skirt approached him. She was saying something to him, but he didn't understand. He could hear her making noises, but he couldn't make out what she was saying. She put a cold hand to his forehead and pulled it away, waving it several times. Finally, he heard a few words from her mouth:

"It's so hot in here!". She grimaced as she pulled out the thermometer and slid it under his arm. "High temperature?". He asked himself that question. "Why am I so hot?" Kristoff tried to say a word, opened his mouth, and exhaled. The words wouldn't come out of his mouth. "Come on, Kristoff, say a word." With a great effort, he said weakly: " Where am I?”

The nurse didn't seem to expect him to say anything. She raised her eyebrows. "You're in a hospital in St. Charles, and you were brought here a week ago. You were in a serious condition and still remain in it. You've had a few splinters in your chest, 4 broken ribs, leg injuries, but don't worry, you'll be able to walk as before.”

These words. They sounded like a sentence to him. "Still got off easy... Probably, he thought. But spiritually, he was killed. He was startled. The crew. He didn't save them. Didn't protect them. He made a promise. He didn't fulfill it. Kristoff tensed and forced out a few more words.

"What about my crew?" "What is it?",- he asked softly.

"What crew?" I don't know, they only brought you",- she said.

So they're dead, Kristoff thought. There were tears in his eyes. God, he wished he could go back in time and avoid this. But he couldn't…  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
A week of hellish torment passed. He was transferred to a ward. Kristoff felt like he'd been to hell. His temperature was constantly approaching 40 degrees. Every time he fell asleep, he had terrible nightmares. When Smith grabs him by the collar of his jacket and shouts something incoherent, Smith looks like a corpse. The number " 660 "burned in front of him. He dreamed of his comrades, burning, lying on the tank, howling in pain, roaring, skinning and exposing bones. The eye sockets were always empty. This is terrible. Each time, he woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. Guilt, longing, consumed him from the inside out. He blamed himself for the deaths of his comrades. He didn't want to live. He was dying like a fire. Looking out of the window from his bed, he counted the leaves falling from the oak tree. He decided that he would die when the last leaf fell. He craved it. The disease had consumed him. He wanted to be free. These shackles of life kept him here. He was tired of it, he wanted freedom. He wanted to die. Spiritually, he died every day. Only once did he remember that beautiful girl. He thought it was just a dream, nothing. The doctors said his physical condition was fine, but he was dying. Slowly and painfully.  
The morning started as usual. He didn't want to eat what was brought to him. He had no appetite at all. He was lying with his back to the door, counting the leaves on the oak tree. The oak tree looked so scary. Its branches were twisting, its bark was overgrown with sores. Maybe it would live for two more days, maybe three, maybe a week. Someone knocked, and the door opened. He didn't see who came in. But then he heard a cheerful female voice greeting him.

"Hi!" the girl said with a smile when she came up and saw Kristoff's face. 

Kristoff looked up lazily and saw her. His gaze instantly changed. The pupils widened. "The one?"Oh, he thought. She was a red-haired girl with soft round cheeks, full lips painted red, freckles on her cheekbones, and beautiful blue eyes. "It can't be," he thought, " it must be my imagination." She was wearing a snow-white knee-length dress, a cap with a red cross on her head, and her hair was braided in two braids.  
She walked over to him and crouched down so that their faces were level. She was smiling at him so brilliantly, her eyes burning. Those eyes. He wanted to lose himself in them. 

"My name is Anna. I'm going to treat you",- she said. The words were so soft and gentle to his ears.

"Kristoff". He held out his hand. She shook it with pleasure. It was strange, but her hand was so ... so soft, so gentle. “She looks like an angel, Kristoff thought. God, stop thinking about it!

Is there anything bothering you?", "she asked, her face serious, but the twinkle in her eyes didn't go away.  
Kristoff thought about it. Physically, there was almost nothing bothering him, but his soul was suffering. For some reason, he wanted to open up to her right now. He didn't do it. Kristoff looked down, his eyes blank and lifeless. 

"Nothing",- he said shortly.

“Why didn't you eat anything? You need to eat, it's delicious, it's true, I'm new here, but I really like the food here."

“I'm not hungry."

Anna looked down at her feet. She ran her hands over her stockings. After a pause, she said:

"Let's just talk."

Kristoff hadn't expected this reaction. He thought she would leave him alone, but apparently she didn't even think about it. 

"About what?”  
"About anything!"You know, I recently borrowed a book from the library to read. I liked her so much! I read it in just a few hours. God, she's gorgeous!" She spoke happily, a little loudly, and enthusiastically.

“What was this book about? Kristoff asked, not knowing why, he decided to keep the conversation going.  
“It was about love! About how one of the sisters ran away because of her magic, afraid of harming people, and the other sister did not leave her and went after her to the mountain! And she fell in love with a simple guy who had the only friend a deer. Of course, he also fell in love with her, and they got married, they had beautiful children! And her sister is back!",- she said happily.

Kristoff chuckled. “It's beautiful… Possible. At least I don't know him,” he said. He had no family. His parents were killed. He had only one friend, Sven. They were together since childhood and always got along well with each other, always supported each other.  
“You've never been in love?",- she asked anxiously.

"Never",- he said.

"Actually, neither do I," she admitted. "But I have a sister, and I love her very, very much."

What did you like to do in your free time when there was no war?”

Kristoff was surprised by her question. Why does she care? “I loved skiing, " he said with a sigh.

"Really?"“I don't know how to ski or skate at all, " she said sadly. My sister tried to teach me as a child, but nothing came of it, just broken knees".

"You'll find out what day it is. It's not as difficult as it sounds”.

She put her fingers together, studying them. "Yes, I think so, too. She smiled at him. He wanted to smile back at her, but he didn't.  
There was silence. She didn't know what else to ask him. Kristoff broke the silence.

“What have you been doing for the last 2 years?”

She clearly didn't expect such a question.".. I helped the sick and wounded, treated them".  
"People like me?" he asked.

"No, they were much heavier."

\- What do you mean?”

Anne lowered her sad eyes. “Some of them will no longer be able to live normally, serious injuries. I don't want to tell you the details, so as not to frighten you",- she said, touching the hem of her dress.  
Kristoff really wanted to tell her what had happened to him. She was amazing. She radiated so much kindness, warmth, love, care and trust. Not so long ago, he felt it.

A nurse entered the room. "Anna, help me please." I need your help."

Anna looked at the door. "Oh, well, I'll be right there."

The nurse closed the door.

"Well, it was nice talking to you," she smiled at him. "I'll come by tomorrow morning." Please eat... for me, " she said, pulling up a small table with a plate of soup, eggs and bacon, fresh toast, and fragrant tea.  
She didn't seem to want to add “for my sake” to her words, but she said it.

"Okay, I'll eat”" he agreed.

Anna cheered up and put her soft hand on his arm. - See you tomorrow!She gave him her dazzling smile, and he couldn't help but smile back at her. She went out the door. Kristoff sat down, grunting and holding his left side, pulled up the table, picked up a spoon, and began to eat. Surprisingly, everything was very tasty, just as Anna had said.


	4. The hope of the resurrection

Anna went to see him the next morning, as she had promised. She was just as happy.

"Hi," she said, and smiled at him.

"Hi," Kristoff said with a sigh.

Anna pulled a chair up to his bed and sat down. "Did you eat yesterday?" she asked.

\- Yes. Thank you, it was really delicious. " He looked at her with his brown eyes.

"Well, I told you it was delicious," she said, smiling. "How are you feeling?" She put her hand gently on his forehead.

Kristoff didn't expect her to touch him, and he moved closer to her palm. He liked the feel of her hand on him. Her skin was so nice, so soft, so soft. "That's better. Thank you, " he said.

Anna put her hand on his forehead. She looked him straight in the eye and couldn't help but smile. She jerked her hand away.  
Kristoff suddenly realized that he wanted to tell Anna about what had happened to him in the war, and he couldn't help but say: Anna looked at him curiously. "God, why am I doing this?", - he thought.  
Kristoff looked her straight in the eye, and she looked away in embarrassment, smiling slightly at the tips of her lips. I have completed many tasks. Have you heard about the Ardennes operation?

"Yes, I've heard something about it, but I don't know the details.

"I was there. It was cold, even in the tank. We still had the "Sherman" “but then we couldn't save our tank. We were ambushed and had to run."

Anna's face was troubled. She covered her mouth with her hand. - Oh, my God."

“All survived, there were injuries, but minor. We were given a new tank, a completely different one. M26 "Pershing", we fought on it until April of this year, until it happened... " His eyes filled with tears. Anna couldn't help but notice.

“We stormed the city, a German "Panther" rolled out in front of us, it hit us and broke through. I don't know what happened to my team, but they must have all died." Tears rolled down his cheeks. Anna turned pale at this.

"God, Kristoff, I'm so sorry you had to go through this," she touched his cheek with her thumb, wiping away a tear.

"I failed them... I failed them… I promised them to survive." He sobbed.

"You know, Kristoff, war is an unpredictable thing. You couldn't have foreseen it, you couldn't have changed it, you were following orders. It just happened, it's not your fault." She cupped both of his cheeks, running her thumbs gently over his cheekbones.

"My parents died in the war. You don't have to blame anyone... It just so happened, it's fate."Her eyes also filled with tears. - But we must try to move on and love those who are with us."

Kristoff saw a single tear roll down her cheek. He touched her with his thumbs, wiping away a tear, and for some reason she closed her eyes, leaning forward at his touch. At that moment, Kristoff felt something. Familiar. He felt it when his tank was hit. A few days ago, he wanted to die, but now that Anna was in his life, he wanted to live. Did he want to live for her? With her? Forever? She was a ray of light in his buried world.

Their eyes met. "You're right." He admitted it. "We need to move on."

Kristoff seemed to rise from the ashes like a Phoenix bird. He was coming back to life again. - "Thank you". He wanted to hug her so badly. And he made up his mind. With a groan, Kristoff pushed himself off the bed, sat up, and put his arms around Anna, putting his hands on her back and gently hugging her. She hugged him back. It calmed him down so much. There was something special about her, but Kristoff couldn't quite put his finger on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, the previous chapters weren't Kristoff's last fight.


	5. Checkmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! And here is a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Enjoy it! ;)

Two weeks have passed. All these days the weather was fine. Kristoff and Anna get along very well with each other. She came to see him every morning, and sometimes in the evening. She brought him newspapers, magazines, food, even playing cards. They played together, talked about light-hearted topics. But Kristoff wanted more. Now he often remembered the moment when she had appeared to him in a vision. He wanted so much to tell her about it, but he didn't dare, for fear that it would alienate her and make her feel uncomfortable.  
This morning, she came to him again, holding something rectangular in her hands.

"Hi, Kristoff," she smiled at him.  
He pushed himself up on the bed to sit up, and smiled back at her. He noticed that she had brought something with her.  
Anna picked up a chair, sat down on it, and placed the wooden box on the nightstand.  
\- Ta-da. This is chess." Kristoff grinned and looked at her, smiling. She cared so much for him. But why? He doubted it was part of her job.  
"Oh, thank you. That's very nice of you."  
"Can we play?"  
"Oh, yes, of course!"  
Anna opened the box, and the figurines fell out. She put the board in the cage and asked:  
"Do you want to play white or black?"  
"I want to play black"  
Anna began to arrange the white pieces on her side of the field, while Kristoff did the same with only the black pieces. When they had finished, Anna looked at him questioningly.

"You know, I don't know how to play chess at all, so I think you can beat me easily."

"We'll see about that," he said with a grin. - Ladies first."

Anna put a pawn two squares forward. Kristoff did the same thing.  
After 10 minutes, there were only a few pieces left on the field. 2 for Kristoff and 4 for Anna. Kristoff looked at her and said:

\- And you said that it's very easy for you to beat, he smiled.

"It was just an accident, I assure you. I lose to my sister all the time. She pouted.

Kristoff didn't want to upset Anna. He didn't need this victory. He wasn't a grandmaster himself, but he tried not to give in. Anna put her queen under his bishop, she was exposed, but Kristoff decided to save her from the mistake and said:

"No, you'd better put the queen back and the knight here," he said, pointing to the spot where the piece should be placed. Anna nodded and did as he said.

Kristoff placed the king, and Anna deftly moved the bishop to the king, thereby winning it.

"Checkmate!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Oh, I didn't see that," he smiled. "He won me over. He held out his hand for her to shake, and she took it with pleasure. Anna lowered her eyes and clasped her hands.

"Kristoff, can I ask you a question?" she asked, looking at him with her blue eyes.

"What will you do when you are released?" Her voice was low. She didn't seem to want him to leave.

"I don't know. I have a friend in New York, " his heartbeat quickened. "But I'd like to stay here." He almost said: "...with you". Kristoff turned away from her, but out of the corner of his eye he saw her toss her head and smile broadly.  
"Really?!", "she exclaimed enthusiastically. "So you want to stay here? "  
"Yes," he laughed.  
She screamed and threw herself into his arms, hugging him tenderly. "Oh, I'm so glad you want to stay!" Kristoff was glad of that, and he reached out from behind and pulled her closer. Her scent. Oh, God, the smell of her hair was intoxicating. Kristoff is constantly asked the question: "Why is she so beautiful? Why am I so drawn to her like a magnet?"  
"I'm glad, too.”

Suddenly she realized that she was under the influence of emotion, and she blushed deeply. At the same time, they pulled away from each other as if nothing had happened. Kristoff rubbed the back of his head, and Anna ran her hands over her dress.  
They were silent for a moment before Anna began: "I'll find out tomorrow when you're released and let you know, okay?"

"I'll be waiting for you".

Anna blushed again, looked away in embarrassment, and smiled. - "See you tomorrow! She put her hand on his shoulder".

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, putting his big hand on hers.


	6. Together

It was a good morning for Kristoff. He was already feeling fine, and knowing that Anna was coming made him feel even better. The bones healed, and the pain was completely gone. It was such a lovely sunny day outside. He got out of bed and opened the window. The fresh, slightly cool air gently blew over his face. He took a deep breath and let it out. "How good it is!" - Kristoff thought about it. He went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and splashed water on his face to cheer myself up. He wiped his face with a towel and got into bed. In fact, he already wanted to get out of here. But then there was a problem. Where will he live here? Two weeks ago, he wrote Sven a letter asking him to send him money. But the answer hasn't come yet. He did some physical exercises: kneaded his neck, arms, did squats, push-ups, abs. Kristoff sat down on the bed and waited for Anna. He took out a newspaper and began to read.  
Anna came to him 20 minutes after he started reading the newspaper.

"Hi!" she said to him, beaming at him.

"Hi, Anna!" he said, smiling at her, and got up from his seat.

She had an envelope in her right hand and something behind her back in her left, but he didn't see it until she showed it to him ... ice cream?

"I brought you some ice cream!" I thought this would cheer you up, " she said, handing him a waffle cone of ice cream.

Kristoff was shocked by the concern. No one had ever taken such good care of him. His heart swelled, filling his entire chest.

"Anna, that's very nice of you. Thank you, " he said, taking the ice cream from her and looking at her with loving eyes.

"I bought it for myself, too!" We can eat it together, " she smiled. "Oh, I have something for you," she said, handing him an envelope. Kristoff took the envelope and thanked her.

"It must be Sven," he said, opening the envelope and taking out the letter.

"Ah, that's the friend you were telling me about".

"Right".

Kristoff took the letter in one hand and readit aloud:   
"Dear Kristoff,  
Thank you for your letter. I'm doing well, I have a job, a factory. They pay pretty well. I'm glad you're safe. The absence of your letters for several weeks has been bothering me.  
I am sending you money by this letter. They're inside the envelope. It's not much, but it's all there is. I hope that's enough.  
I look forward to your letter. I want to see you already.  
Always yours,  
Sven”  
Kristoff looked in the envelope and found several bills.

"That's so nice of him!" Anna exclaimed, licking her ice cream and sitting down next to Kristoff on the bed. He put the letter back in the envelope and put it on the nightstand.

Kristoff looked at Anna. She was so funny eating ice cream. She looked like a kitten lapping up milk. He noticed that her nose was slightly dirty.

"You're dirty, let me help you," he said, extending his thumb to her nose. Anna looked at Kristoff. He wiped her nose, and Anna, blushing slightly, said,

" Thank you." You... Hm... very attentive", - She grinned shyly and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Kristoff smiled at her. He liked it when she blushed, which made her even prettier. After wiping away the stain, he playfully touched the tip of her nose with his index finger, making her giggle.

"Anything for you. Can I ask you a question? " he asked and licked his ice cream.

"Of course."

"And what do you do in your free time?"

"Oh,... I read books, go out with my sister or a friend, or cook for us. Oh, I just love to eat something sweet. Hot chocolate mmm. If someone made me hot chocolate, it would melt my heart. "

"I'll write it down", - Kristoff thought. "You're a good sister and a good friend." He smiled.

Anna looked at him.

"Thank you".

"I found out when you're going to be released from here!" she exclaimed.

"And when?”

"Next week, on Monday.”"

"I can finally start living normally instead of sitting here all day," he chuckled.

"And we can finally go somewhere!" She blushed deeply, turned away, and added softly, " I mean, if you want to." 

"Oh, Anna, of course, we'll go somewhere together." He placed a hand on her chin and gently turned her head to face him. A shy smile curved her lips.

“I would love to go with you", - he added.

"And I'm with you."


	7. A pleasant surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! A new chapter with an interesting personality! Enjoy it :)

The next morning, Anna didn't show up at Kristoff's room at the appointed time. Several hours had passed, and she still wasn't there. Kristoff wondered if anything had happened to her. He tried to read the paper, but he was not good at it. As soon as he began to read the words, Anna would appear in his head and the question:" Where is she? "   
Rang out there was a knock on the door, and someone opened it, and a head with blond hair poked out. Kristoff looked at the door and saw…

"Elsa?", - his eyes widened in surprise. He didn't think she would come to visit him, especially since how did she know where he was and what had happened to him?

"Hi, Kristoff", - the girl said as she entered the room. She was wearing a long blue floor-length dress, and her platinum hair was tied in a french braid.

"What are you doing here?" How did you find me? " - he asked, putting the newspaper on the nightstand.

"Did Anna ever tell you that I'm her sister?" - she asked with a smile.

"She said she had a sister, but she didn't give her name. I had no idea you were Anna's sister".

Elsa walked over to his bed and sat down in the chair that always stood there. Anna told me how you got here, and I'm sorry about that. It's a good thing you're still alive”, - she said.

"Thank you", - he lowered his eyes.

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine".

"Where's Anna?"

"Anna's sick." She has a sore throat. Yesterday, she ate a lot of ice cream. She wanted to come to you today, but I convinced her not to. So I came instead her".

"It's sad that she's sick, " he said sadly.

"Kristoff, we've known each other for a long time. Anna said you'd be discharged soon, and you had nowhere to live. I thought, why don't you stay with us? The only thing Elsa didn't mention was that Anna had spent a week trying to persuade her to let him stay with them. Anna confessed to her that she was in love with Kristoff. Elsa met Kristoff in 1944 during the Ardennes operation. She was a saboteur, infiltrated enemy bases, organized sabotage, and collected data. Kristoff's commanding officer had ordered him to move Elsa to another defensive position, and Elsa was a professional in her field. There was a lot of snow in the Ardennes Forest during the winter. Cars could not move in such conditions, but tanks, on the contrary, perfectly overcame mountains of snow. Kristoff led her to another line of defense, safe and sound. The command decided to leave them there to help the advance of the second army. One day, Elsa was injured, and Kristoff saved her. They communicated well with each other. Elsa even liked the way Kristoff told her about the tanks. But when the Ardennes operation ended, they split up. And now their meeting took place.

Kristoff considered her words. "Elsa, I'm so sorry. I'll give you even more trouble". Yes, it was an attractive option. There wasn't much money. But what did he do to deserve it?

"That's not a problem. I'm sure we can handle it. Anna wanted it to be like this... But it doesn't matter."

"What?" What do you want, Anna? Elsa, come on!" - he thought.

"No, wait. What did she want?”

"What's the difference?" - she said. "You still don't want to stay with us," she teased, getting up from her chair.

"Please tell me!”, - prayed Kristoff.

Elsa sighed. "Okay", - she conceded. "She really wanted you to stay".

"Why? Maybe it's her... No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! Why would she love me? Why does she want you to stay, you idiot? Good question. Good. You got it", - Kristoff thought.

"Oh, you know, I don't think this is a bad idea. If you don't mind?", - he said thoughtfully.

"I don't mind at all. We are not strangers". 

""We are not strangers". I don't remember Elsa saying anything like that.”

"Anna will be here tomorrow. I've given her some medicine, and I think she'll be better by tomorrow. She'll tell you everything".

"Thank you, Elsa. You've always been good to me. I appreciate it more than you think", - Kristoff said.

"So, bye?"

"See you later, bye!”


	8. January 1944. The forest of Arden

January 1944. The forest of Arden.

Kristoff was inside his tank, checking for oil leaks or malfunctions. They always tried to keep the tank in full combat readiness and good condition. But there were a few more flaws: the driver's assistant had a damaged periscope device, which made it difficult to observe the enemy, in one of the battles, the hydraulic drive of the turret rotation was damaged, it was repaired, but it worked worse. They were lucky to get the M4A2 (76) W. Not everyone is so lucky. The 76-mm M1 cannon could penetrate the Tigers and Panthers. If you met the "Royal Tiger", then you can consider that the day was not very successful. There was also a minus: ammonium picrate. The explosives inside the projectile did not always explode on impact. Kristoff, after his first battle, realized that the large ammunition in the side niches could play a trick on them. They always carried only a part of the entire ammunition with them. Even if their tank is breached, the ammunition is unlikely to explode. This way, they had a better chance of surviving. But it was necessary to shoot more accurately. Kristoff heard someone climb up the tank's turret and climb inside.

"All right, Commander?" - Evans asked, taking the gunner's seat.

"It's all right, just old damage. What are you doing here?"

"I don't I know, I thought I'd check on you and maybe help you with something".

"Can I ask you a question?" - Kristoff asked, looking around the radio station.

"Of course".

"Who were you before the war” "

"Oh, I was a student. I was studying to be an engineer. The war began, and I went to a tank school. I wish I could go back", - he said, pulling a black-and-white photo out of the inside pocket of his jacket. "My Peggy". He showed the image to Kristoff, which showed a smiling girl with shoulder-length straight hair and a knee-length dress.

Kristoff looked at the picture and smiled. "Beautiful".

"Yes... What about you, Commander? Do you have a family?”

"No".

"No one at all?"

"I only have a friend".

"It's sad to know that almost no one is waiting for you at home", - he sighed.

“I don't think about it”.

“I hope you find your love. I think you deserve it. You care about us as much as if we were your children".

"I think you're exaggerating".

"Not at all! The truth!", - Evans objected.

"Thank you for your suggestions."

"Nonsense. “

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, check the scope".

Yes, sir! "he chuckled, leaning his eye against the scope. He flicked the scope, increasing the magnification by 3x and returning it to its original position.

"Fully functional."

"All right. I've had enough". "The tank is ready for battle". "Kristoff, let's go warm up in the dugout". Indeed, the cold was terrible, and Kristoff's toes were numb. 

They climbed out of the tank, closing all the hatches behind them. Kristoff and Evans headed for the dugout. Once inside, Kristoff felt warm. Just what he needed. One officer and several soldiers were sitting inside, talking about something.

"Kristoff! Lane shouted at him. - You're the one I need." Kristoff walked over to Colonel lane.

"Yes, sir?"

We need to take the girl to the 2nd Army station. They told me she should be there, but they didn't say why, they just told me she should be there tonight. Cars can't get through, so you'll take her in your tank. In addition, you must help them there in the coming of tomorrow. Take some more guys. I already told them".

"One person?"

"Right".

"Okey, then I'll need a map".  
Lane took the map from the inside pocket of his coat. "Here you go." Take it with you. We are here "- he pointed to the red cross - "They are here," he said, pointing to another red cross, next to the inscription: "2nd Army".

"Where is this girl?"

"I sent a soldier to find her, where the hell is he?!"

With these words, a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, round cheeks, soft lips entered the dugout. She was wearing a knee-length skirt, insulated tights, and a sheepskin coat. "Ah, there she is. Elsa, come here”

Elsa walked over to the table where Lane was sitting, and Kristoff was standing next to her. She looked at Kristoff and then at Lane. "Kristoff, this is Elsa. Elsa, this is Kristoff, he will accompany you".

"Nice to meet you", - Kristoff said, reaching out to shake her hand.

"Me, too", - she said, putting her cold hand in his and shaking it.

\- Leave in 15 minutes. Elsa, get your things together. Kristoff warmed up the car, made sure the tank was full, took the ammunition, who knows what might happen.

"May I go?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes, go".

Kristoff ordered his team to follow him, which they did. They gathered at the tank.

"So our task is to move the lady here," Kristoff said, pointing to a place on the map. "James, warm up the tank, Smith check the ammunition, Davis check the machine guns and ammunition, Evans, check all the mechanisms in place. Do it.”  
They immediately climbed into the tank, each in its own hatch. The tank roared to life, and the turret began to spin. Kristoff stood looking at the tank. He heard footsteps approaching from behind and turned around. It was Lane and Elsa.

"Kristoff, I'm giving you Elsa to deliver her safely!" he ordered.

"Yes, sir."

"Elsa, listen to everything Kristoff tells you. He's an experienced guy, he knows his stuff, you can be sure of him”.

"I see, sir".

"Well, that's all, I'll leave you to it. Lord, save and preserve you”, - he made the sign of the cross 3 times.

"Good luck!"

"Thank you, sir!" - they replied.

Lane left. Kristoff looked at Elsa and said: " Get in the driver's assistant seat", - he said, climbing on top of the tank and holding out his hand to her. She took his hand and he helped her up onto the tank.

"This hatch."

"Make yourself comfortable there, you should be comfortable.

"Thanks you", - said Elsa.

Elsa climbed into the shooter's seat. The men greeted her. Kristoff climbed into his seat. "Attention, crew! The girl's name is Elsa, treat her with respect. God forbid I hear anything bad about her from your mouth, blame yourself. I'll punish you", - Kristoff said.

"Not in the least, Commander," they replied. Usually the soldiers were rude to the girls who served in the army as well as they are. They mocked them, joked with them, teased them. Kristoff was an authority figure for his team. He taught them to be polite, to respect other people, and many other things.

“Report on the state of readiness”.

"Driver-mechanic, engine warmed up, running at normal speed, tank full, no malfunctions observed".

"Driver's assistant, machine guns ready to rumble, tape loaded".

"Loader, 30 shells, 14 armor-piercing shells, 5 solid shells and 11 high-explosive shells, the gun is ready for battle”.

"Gunner, all mechanisms are working, there are no malfunctions".

\- Excellent! The radio station is working. Well, let's get moving. James, hold the map, navigate by it, and I'll keep an eye on the situation”

"Yes, sir!" he replied, taking the card.

Kristoff picked up the walkie-talkie, switched on the instrument, adjusted the frequency, and put on the black headphones.

"Nest, this is Rhino-1, do you hear?"

"Rhino-1, I can hear you clearly", - came a voice from the radio station.

"Nest, all systems are checked, everything is working fine. Can we start moving?"

"Rhino-1, confirm. Good luck".

"Thank you, Nest. Over".

Kristoff took off his headphones and put the walkie-talkie away. "James, come on!"”

"Yes, Commander!". With that, the tank started moving, and they started moving. Out of the corner of his eye, Kristoff saw Elsa grab the railing. James pulled away abruptly, and she almost fell.  
\---------------------------------------------

Kristoff adjusted the frequency on the radio station. They were already approaching the positions of the 2nd Army. The map Lane had given him had a cipher written on it, indicating that they were not enemies.

"Overlord, this is Rino-1. The Nest sent us to you. Access code: Whiskey".

"Rhino-1, this is Overlord, accepted. Sesame seeds. Welcome! " came a voice from the walkie-talkie.

They stopped at the dugouts where the soldiers were entrenched. Kristoff saw a tall, broad-shouldered man with a thick beard, wearing a long coat and a cap, walking towards the tank.

"James, how much fuel is left?"

"A quarter of a tank".

"Not enough", - Kristoff thought as he climbed out of the tower hatch. He jumped down from the tank and approached the officer.

"Good evening. Lieutenant Bjorgman, 3rd Tank Army, 32nd Division, " Kristoff said, putting his right hand to his head.

"Good evening. I'm glad to see you. It's good that you came, the Germans are not far away. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Baker".

Yes, she's safe and sound, I'll bring her in," Kristoff said, climbing onto the tank and opening the hatch.

"They're waiting for you," he held out his hand to help Elsa out. She took his hand and climbed out, standing tall on the tank's armor, looking around.  
"Hi, Elsa. Good to see you".  
"Hello, Lieutenant Colonel Baker. Me, too, " she said, jumping down.

"Lieutenant Bjorgman, I'm going to get the guys to fill up your tanks, you must have burned a lot of fuel." Come with me and I'll tell you about the mission".

Kristoff signaled the other tank commanders to stay here and wait for him.  
As they walked, Kristoff paid attention to everything around them. The soldiers were very cold, and they sat huddled together with their rifles between their legs. Some were drinking some liquid from a bottle. Some were making a fire to keep warm, others were chopping wood. The soldiers were standing in the trenches, watching O. When Kristoff entered the tent, he saw a table with a large map and several pencils on it. Several male officers were standing at the table.

"So it's a good thing you came." We really need your help. Lieutenant Bergman, I need you to help us with tomorrow's offensive. Yesterday the fascists gave us a hard time, but we plan to recoup it. All you need is to shoot accurately and go forward, covering our soldiers. We need to get to this point in square J8, " he said, pointing to a place on the map. “If you need to replenish the ammunition, you can replenish it, we still have shells for the 76-caliber. Before the attack, I'll show you where you need to be".

"Any questions?"

"No".

"Great. And now, Elsa, your task. We know that the Germans are hiding in the F6 square, you have to infiltrate their base, collect all the data you can find, organize a diversion. I would have sent my guys, but they didn't come back a week ago, we didn't have anyone else left. You should have seen the losses we are suffering”, - he said sadly.

"They'll give you everything you need". "Elsa, I pray that you come back alive. You're our only hope".

"I'll do what I can".  
\-------------------------------------------

Kristoff rode in the middle of the column, peering intently at the terrain. Elsa came back this morning with some documents. She looked very tired, but she was alive. Baker sent her to rest. According to him, the Germans were only 10 kilometers from their positions. Due to the unsuccessful defense, they had to surrender their positions to the enemy. The losses were heavy. Today, they were determined to win the battle and push the fascists back as far as possible. They came out into an open space where there were few trees. Baker said the Germans were entrenched on the other side. Indeed, the position was very successful for them. Snow and a small river running parallel to the tree line made it difficult to move. Once in the open, the Germans did not wait long. Instantly, a cannon shot rang out, and Kristoff's tank shook.

"Evans, the gun is about 10 o'clock! Shoot at random", - Kristoff shouted.

Evans pressed his eye to the scope, taking aim. The visibility was disgusting. What was in the forest was not visible. A shot rang out, and the projectile flew off into the dark space. There was a huge explosion, and the flames rose higher than the crowns of the big trees. "Well done, Evans! Keep it up!- praised it to Kristoff. The team applauded.  
A shell casing flew out of the breech. The loader took out a shell and inserted it there.

"Ready!”

Suddenly, they heard something hit the tank's armor. It looks like they opened fire with machine guns. The fire was intense, never stopping for a second. The other tanks, which were marching side by side with Kristoff's tank, began firing randomly at the forest belt. The enemy didn't give up either. The shells hit the "Shermans" armor without causing serious damage. The soldiers, firing back, hid behind the tanks. The tanks tried to move quickly, so as not to be an easy target for the anti-tank guns, but not so fast that the soldiers could not keep up with them. The driver's assistant was shooting into the unknown, changing cassettes. There were fewer and fewer shells left.

"Smith, how many shells are left?" Kristoff shouted.

"19. We're out of shrapnel shells! I'm loading armor-piercing shells!”

"Oh, shit!" - Kristoff thought about it.

The first trees of the dark forest were about 100 meters away. Suddenly, the Sherman to the right of Kristoff's tank burst into flames. The hatches opened instantly. People who got out of the tank, burning, jumped into the snow. He saw this and began frantically searching for the gun that had hit the tank.

"Evans, 2 o'clock gun!”

Evans began to turn the tank's turret quickly. The tank was almost completely filled with gunpowder gases, which made Kristoff squint, his eyes filling with tears.  
When Evans saw the target, he shouted: ”I see the target!"  
They heard the sound of a gunshot. New powder gases filled the tank. The place where the gun was standing was engulfed in flames. - Target hit!”  
They stopped at the first trees. Kristoff went out to use the machine gun on the turret. A few bullets missed him, but they didn't hit him. Kristoff turned the bolt on the machine gun and started firing. The soldiers began to attack the enemy positions. Hand-to-hand combat ensued. The bayonets smashed into the soldiers ' chests, and they fell, unable to stand any longer.

Fortunately, the positions were recaptured. A new little victory that meant a lot to them. Even such a small victory brought closer the day when fascism would cease to exist. Kristoff had heard that on the eastern front, Soviet soldiers suffered huge losses every day, but it seemed that their will was unyielding. They looked into the eyes of death, not at all afraid of it. Kristoff was really fascinated by them.  
He went back to Lieutenant Colonel Baker. Kristoff found him in his tent, where he said something else.

"Lieutenant Bjorgman, I've heard of your exploits!" Well done! I'm glad you're back!" - he said. He went over to him and shook his hand firmly.

"Thank you, sir!" - Kristoff looked at Elsa, then back at Baker.

"How was the assignment? Successful?”

"Yes, it's all right. Elsa received very useful data”

"You're a very brave girl," - Kristoff said, looking at Elsa.

"Thank you. You're very brave, too. I've heard of your virtues".

"I did what I had to do. But thanks anyway, " he smiled.


	9. We can go home now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Thank you for your support! A new chapter!!!!! Enjoy it!

"Kristoff!" Anna burst into his room. “I have great news for you!”. He jumped. Kristoff lay in bed and enjoyed the morning, waiting for Anna. She had come early, and she had startled him.

“What happened?" Anna's wide smile hinted to him that the news would be very good.

"Look!" She jumped up to him and handed him the latest issue of the newspaper. On the front side was written: "NAZIS QUIT. WAR IN EUROPE IS FINISHED”. Kristoff's eyes widened as he read this,and his heart began to race. He raised his eyes to Anna and laughed merrily, rushing to embrace her. He took her by the waist, lifted her up, and spun her around. They were both laughing. Setting her down, he hugged her tightly. She hugged him back. Pulling away, he kissed her on the cheek, he was not expecting.

Anna blushed deeply, took hold of the spot where he had kissed her, and smiled tenderly. Kristoff realized the depth of his mistake, blushed deeply, and began to babble nervously: 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't... er... mean to... um ... embarrass you. I... couldn't help myself,” he said quickly. He was so uncomfortable for what he had done. 

Anna laughed at his behavior. "Kristoff," she said calmly, putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's all right, I assure you! It's okay, don't worry.”

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

"It's all right”" she chuckled.

“I have another piece of good news for you. I spoke to the head doctor, and he said that you can be discharged tomorrow!", "she exclaimed.

"Really?!"

"Kristoff, we can go home! Elsa told me yesterday that you agreed! "

" Anna... I am ... so happy! It's all over, Anna, we can live in peace!”

"I'm also very happy! “

" I was also told that we keep your things. When you were brought in, you were wearing, I believe, your military uniform. You can take what's left if you want."

"I-er-yes, I'll take what's left."

Kristoff was so happy. The war is over. He wouldn't go back there, not for the world. Now they can live in peace, without worrying about anything. It was the beginning of a new chapter in his life. Chapters where he wasn't alone. At least, he hoped his feelings for Anna were mutual.


	10. We are not strangers

"Hurry up, Kristoff, hurry up!" - said Anna, laughing as they approached the house.  
Anna, holding Kristoff's hand, ran home. She wanted so much to show him their castle ( so Anna thought. It was almost an ordinary house, but she thought it was a beautiful castle).  
Her red pigtails fluttered in the wind, and she looked so happy, so happy. Kristoff liked it. He liked to see her cheerful. With the advent of Anna in his life, he began to feel a connection between them. He was drawn to her like a magnet. He didn't know if Anna felt the same way. When the couple got to her house, Kristoff saw a large two-story house made of hewn stone, the shutters painted blue, and the roof dark green. The lawn was perfectly manicured,and there were small beds of beautiful flowers. There were also a few small green trees. The windows were covered with curtains, so you couldn't see what was inside. The door was wooden, painted white with blue stripes. Anna was standing at the foot of the driveway, holding Kristoff's hand.

"Voila, this is our home!" she exclaimed happily, throwing up her hands and pointing at the house.

"Wow ... Anna, it's him ... it's beautiful. Very beautiful, " Kristoff said, his eyes wide.

"Let's go quickly!" We need to see Elsa!", - Anna exclaimed again. She grabbed his arm and led him to the front door. Anna knocked loudly, and it was opened by Elsa, dressed in a floor-length purple dress the color of the Northern Lights, with her hair in a French braid. When she saw them both, she smiled softly.

"Hi, Elsa!" - said Anna happily.

"Hi, hi! "Come in" - Elsa said, letting the couple in.

"I want to show you everything!" - Anna exclaimed, and led Kristoff into the living room, where there was a fireplace, a large painting of a man, a woman, and two girls, a sofa, a reading table with a bowl filled with strawberries, tangerines, and oranges, and a television. Books were neatly arranged on either side of the fireplace. There were many other things besides this, but it was immediately evident that the owners of this house were neat and decent.

Anna led him to the painting. “This is our mom and dad, and this is us, the kids” - she said happily.

Kristoff was smiling, he couldn't help but smile. Anna was so smart, and it was contagious. "That's good."  
Anna showed him the kitchen, the room where she sleeps, Elsa's room, and his new room. "Here!" That's where you're going to live! " she said, running into the room and throwing up her hands. The white room had a large bed with blue sheets, a dressing table with a mirror decorated with various patterns, a bedside table with an unusual lamp, a reading table and two orange chairs next to it. Kristoff stepped onto the soft carpet that filled the entire floor. He was thrilled! He had never seen such a beautiful house. Before the war, Kristoff and Sven lived in a small room in a boarding school. It was much worse there, especially in the winter, when they had to build a fire and share a bed to keep warm.

\- Anna ... he was speechless. "This... this... just wonderful! I've never seen a house as beautiful as this one! " he exclaimed.

"I'm glad you liked it!"”

Kristoff walked over to Anna. He looked down at her and took her hands in his, making her smile. "Anna, I - I'm so grateful to both of you!" You shouldn't have done that! I... don't know what to say, he looked away to the side.

"Kristoff, it's all right" - she said, gently touching his cheek with the palm of her hand. "You're... not a stranger to us. You've done so much! You risked your life in the war, you saved my sister!!! It's the least we can do for you!"

Kristoff looked into her eyes. I was there... love in her eyes? He wasn't sure. "I did what I had to do. Anyone in my place would have done the same”.

"I don't think so, suddenly said Elsa, Kristoff behind standing in the doorway. I have personally seen cases where comrades left each other to die. It was... so sad".

"I made us dinner." Let's go eat" - said Elsa.

Night fell. Anna is very tired, so many impressions in 1 day. She was already asleep when Kristoff carried her to her room. She was like that ... beautiful. Kristoff's heart was beating calmly in his chest, and he was looking at her with such loving eyes. Inside, Kristoff felt like the happiest man in the world. He felt something incredibly pleasant, calm. It was the best feeling in the world. Anna was in his arms. Her red hair trailed down her neck to Kristoff's hands. She pressed her temple to his chest and sniffed softly. Kristoff looked at her face. "God, she's so beautiful" - he thought. From the happiness that Kristoff felt, he wanted to sing, dance, kiss everyone. He laid her gently on the bed, and she moaned softly. Kristoff covered her with a blanket, straightened her bangs, kissed her gently on the forehead, and whispered:

"Sweet dreams, Anna... I will always be there for you"

She rolled onto her side, facing him, and Kristoff thought she was awake, but she wasn't. She was fast asleep. Closing the door softly, Kristoff went down to the kitchen, where Elsa was washing dishes.

"She's asleep" - he said softly.

"It's the first time she's fallen asleep like this," Elsa said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"You managed to put her to sleep." With me, she always woke up and demanded to play with her when we were little… She'd had a lot of nightmares over the past few years. She was crying because of them. But she doesn't dream about them now. I'm so glad she's doing well.”

"Can I help you?"

"No, no, I can handle it. If you want, you can sit with me or go to bed."

Kristoff sat down in a chair. “What happened to you after the Ardennes?" he asked.

Elsa sighed. "In March 1945, I was wounded again in Remagen, near the Rhine. The fighting was heavy… My condition was sad, I was sent home. Look. Elsa pointed to her right shoulder, pulling back the armhole of her dress so that he could see the bullet scar. “It was painful, unfortunately, there were no people who could help me. I had to hobble to the medical center myself."

"I wish I'd been there".

"It's all right, Kristoff, I'm alive, Anna's alive, you're alive. I am glad that we are together and that we are alive”.

"I am also very happy... Thank you again for letting me stay".

"Nonsense"

After a short pause, Elsa asked: " What happened to you, Kristoff?"

"Central European operation, I don't remember the names of these cities. We stormed a small town, cleared it of fascists. We had a "Pershing", a beautiful tank, but we were hit and ... Well, you know."

"Anna told me. Sorry. You know, we need to check the lists of the dead, maybe they're not there."

Kristoff thought about it. "Hmm, that's an idea. What if they survive?"

"You're right, Elsa, I have to do this".

Elsa turned off the water and began to dry the dishes. "You can go to bed, I'm almost done. Tomorrow I'll wash and iron your military uniform. Go shopping with Anna tomorrow, pick out something for yourself. I can lend you some money".

"No, no, I have money," - Kristoff said

"Whatever you say. Your eyes are already closing. Go to bed".

Indeed, Kristoff is tired for the day. "Well, then, I'll go to bed. He got up from his chair and gently pushed it back. "Good night, Elsa". "Good night, Kristoff". 

When Kristoff got into bed, he stared out the window at the branches of the trees. He was thinking of Anna. He thought of how much he had come to care for her. "You know what, Bjorgman... I'm willing to live for her. She's the most incredible girl in the world. I love her” - he concluded, closing his eyes and fell into a dream.


	11. Mutual gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!!! Thank you for your support! Happy Valentine's Day to all!!!!!

"I think you look very pretty in that suit!" Anna said, looking Kristoff up and down expertly.

Anna, I'm not used to wearing suits at all," Kristoff said, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

"Kristoff, a suit will always come in handy," she said quietly.

They had been in the clothing store for an hour. Kristoff changed into clothes the way Smith didn't load the shells. He didn't really like these costumes, but Anna offered him different options. "Wait, what is it?" Kristoff said, looking down at a handsome dark emerald suit with a brown vest, white shirt, brown tie, and a pair of gorgeous black shoes.

"Do you like it?" Anna asked in surprise.

"Can I try it on?" Kristoff asked the tailor.

"Of course, sir. I'll get it for you, come in and undress,” said a short, elderly man with elastic - band glasses.

Kristoff didn't like wearing classic suits. It felt like they were suffocating him, so it was uncomfortable for him to walk in them. He preferred a more loose-fitting clothes. But this costume caught Kristoff's attention. He thought it was very beautiful, and Anna didn't mind. After changing into this suit, he left the dressing room to show himself to Anna. As soon as she saw Kristoff in those clothes, she gasped and her eyes widened.

"Oh, my God, how it fits you!" As if it was made for you!" She walked over to him and put her hands on his chest. "Such a nice fabric ... mmm... I'm loving it. And you?" - Anna looked up into his eyes. Kristoff sensed something in that look. When their eyes met, warmth spread through Kristoff's body and his heart beat faster.

"I really like it."

Anna's eyes widened. "So you want us to buy it?"!"

"I'm surprised, even the shirt does not choke, and it does not restrict my movements! Kristoff said happily.

Anna squealed and hugged him tightly. "How nice to feel her in my arms" - Kristoff thought. Anna remembered that they were not alone, pulled away from him and said to the tailor:

"We're buying it!"

I'm glad you found something that suits you! This costume is really very suitable for you!" - he said.

"Come in, please, in the dressing room."

Kristoff went into the locker room. He took off his suit and changed into a white T-shirt, black pants, and matching shoes. He went over to the tailor and Anna.

"Let me pack it for you," the man said.

After packing the clothes in a suitcase, he handed it to Kristoff and said with a smile:

"Wear it with pleasure"

"Wait, what about the money?" - Kristoff asked, puzzled.

"Your wife has already paid for everything, sir."

Kristoff looked at Anna, who was cringing and bracing herself for him to scold her.

"Anna!" - he said sternly.

"What?" - she asked naively. "I just wanted to take care of you, make you happy."

"Anna, we'll get to that later. But thank you anyway."

"You're welcome!" - she smiled at him tenderly.

They left the clothing store and walked down the street. There were many different shops and shops here. People walked around with smiles on their faces. The war is over!!! And this can not but rejoice! Anna noticed a dress in the window that was the same color as Kristoff's suit. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Anna?" - Kristoff looked at the display case and realized why it had stopped.

"Do you like it?" - he asked with a smile.

"Yes... Forget it" - she said hesitantly.

"No, Anna, you bought me a suit, I'll buy you a dress. Especially since you like it."

She looked at him. “Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely" - Kristoff said confidently.

"Come on! Let's go quickly!" - Anna squealed with joy.

When they entered the store, they saw a girl sitting at the counter to the left of the door, and many, many different dresses, shoes, scarves, coats, and other assorted accessories. Anna asked the girl for a dress that she liked so much, and went to put it on. Kristoff looked at the other things in the store. "Hmm, what interesting colors, what interesting views," - he thought. Anna came out of the locker room, and Kristoff froze in place with his mouth open. Before going shopping, Elsa braided Anna's "Endless Braid", which looked incredible. The dress, with a belt at the waist, reached to the knees, the skirt was full, the upper part of the chest was bare. The dress was a dark emerald color with gold patterns. Anna looked at Kristoff and shyly tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"A-Anna ... I ... uh ... I..." - he muttered. "I can't take my eyes off you!“

"Do you like it?" - she asked with a wide smile, turning in front of Kristoff.

"Like it? That's not the right word, Anna... This is amazing!”

“Really?" - she exclaimed.

"Miss, the dress really suits you very well!" - said the saleswoman.

"Kristoff, can we have it?" "May we?" "May we?" - Anna asked, putting her hands on her chest.

"I'd be a complete idiot if I refused you that!"

"You're the cutest!" - she said.

Anna went back to the dressing room. Kristoff walked over to the counter where the girl was standing and asked her:

“How much does it cost?“

"35 $" - she replied.

Kristoff took the necessary amount out of his pocket and handed it to the girl. Since Kristoff didn't have much money, this purchase hit his wallet hard. But he didn't regret doing it at all! After all, the idea of buying his beloved girl a dress, which she admired, as in a museum, very pleased him. Kristoff was even happy that he was able to please Anna.

"Thank you" - she said.

Anna, coming out of the fitting room, jumped up to Kristoff and clung to his arm. The girl put the dress in its case and Kristoff took it.

"Thank you for your purchase!”

Anna, flushed, and ran out of the store. Kristoff followed her out, holding two cases in his left hand.

"You're the best!" - she exclaimed, rushing to embrace him. Kristoff held her close.

“We must definitely go somewhere!" - Anna said, pulling away.

”You're right, " Kristoff replied.

On the evening of the same day, Anna and Kristoff showed their new clothes to Elsa. She was very happy that they were able to pick up what they liked. Together they looked especially beautiful. They were so... so happy that Elsa's eyes almost filled with tears, but she managed to hold them back.  
In his room, Kristoff took off his jacket, hung it in the closet, took off his tie, put it on the bed, and unbuttoned his shirt. Someone knocked on the door and it opened. Kristoff's torso was bare when Anna suddenly looked into the room and saw his back, which was covered in scars and burns. She couldn't take her eyes off him. He turned and looked at her.

"G-God Kris ..." - her voice broke. "Kristoff... so many scars."

"Bullets, shrapnel, fire," he said.

“I didn't even think that you have so many of them" - she said anxiously.

"War is such a thing, Anna... I got off easy after all.“

"Can I help you?

"There's nothing you can do about it. These are old footprints, they have already healed. Don't worry.”

"I can't just leave you."

Anna came in and sat on the bed, watching his back as Kristoff hung his shirt on the rack in the closet. He went back to her and sat down beside her.

"H-How did you get them?" - Anna asked.

Kristoff pointed to the fresh scars on his chest. They were the freshest of all the others, and the skin was quite soft. He turned his back on her, showing her the burns and scars. "I got it during the Falaise Operation in 1944. It was the first time we were hit. We survived, but we were wounded.

"May I?" - Anna asked, putting her hand on Kristoff's back.

"You may." Anna touched her fingers to his burns and ran her hand over the shrapnel scars. The skin in these places was not very pleasant to the touch.

"Look" - Kristoff said, turning to face Anna, pointing to the scars on your own chest. "I don't feel anything here. Touch her. Scratch your nails, but not too hard."

Anna ran her fingers over the scars. "Your nerve endings were cut off. So you don't feel anything.

"Really?"

"Yes it is. That's the only reason you don't feel anything here, because you don't have anything.

"The main thing is that it's not everywhere. I can feel your touch almost everywhere."

Anna smiled sweetly at him and put her hand on his cheek. "It won't happen again now. Everything will be fine now."

Kristoff smiled at her, too, and looked into her eyes. "Anna ... I... I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Kristoff. I came by to say good night".

"Have a good night, Anna"

"Have a good night, Kristoff," - she said softly, and hesitantly kissed him on the cheek.

"Kristoff! You have to tell her!" - he thought.


	12. 1944. Somewhere in Normandy. Falaise operation.

1944\. Somewhere in Normandy. Falaise operation.

The last months of the war were particularly difficult for all the Allies. The fighting was heavy, and every captured city was stormed with very heavy losses. Kristoff participated in the Falaise operation. The Germans put up a fierce resistance, constantly counterattacked and did not retreat even under the threat of encirclement, which was due to Hitler's personal order. This ultimately cost them the loss of a huge group of up to 150,000 people.

"Great shot!" - Evans shouted as the shell hit the ground next to the German soldiers and exploded.

"Charge it!!!”

Kristoff's team fought a fierce battle in Normandy. All around were ruins, ruins, many damaged tanks, dead animals. Dirt, death, corpses. It all looked terrible.

"Panther on 12 o'clock!!!" - Kristoff shouted as he spotted a German tank through the periscope. A "Panther" shell just passed near Kristoff's tank.

The gunner pointed the gun at the enemy tank, fired, and the "Panther" caught fire.

Smith took an armor-piercing shell and inserted it into the breech.

"Ready!”

Kristoff saw an armored car with a machine gun and shouted to Evans:

"Armored car on 1 hour! Destroy it!”

The turret began to turn, the gun pointed at the target, and Kristoff heard Evans fire. The armored car exploded.

"James, come on!" Kristoff said into the radio.

The tanks were moving forward down the street. The shells were getting smaller and smaller. Evans was on a roll today. As he turned onto another street, Kristoff saw the german "Panther" again.

"Panther on 2 hours!!! Fire, fire!”

The enemy tank's shell ricocheted off the Sherman's upper frontal section. Evans took aim and fired. The powder gases filled the tank more and more. The shell crashed into the armor of the German tank and penetrated it. It looks like the shell damaged the ammunition. The "Panther" tower soared up 10 meters.

"Yoo-hoo, great shot!" James shouted.

Moving on, they found themselves in an open field. The tanks continued to fire at the German troops. They fiercely fought back, did not retreat even under the pressure of tanks. On this field, the Germans sat in the trenches and fired from all the guns. It was like a laser show: green, red tracers flying back and forth.

Suddenly, through the periscope, Kristoff saw an approaching planes. "Air! Attack from the air!" - he shouted.

"All tanks, attention! Attack from the air! Be careful"

"Bastards!" - said Davis.

The bombs whizzed down on the scorched ground and exploded, scattering shrapnel. Soldiers fell in droves, hit by shrapnel bombs. Kristoff could feel the tank shaking, the shrapnel hitting the armor, but trying to shoot down even one plane was suicide. A voice came over the radio:

"Riggs is down!" Riggs is down! It's burning! Damn it!”

"Mother fucker! Kristoff thought about it.

Confusion! Kristoff ordered Evans to aim the gun at the targets, and he also watched the planes through a periscope and prayed that none of the bombs would kill them. Bullets thudded against the tank's armor, drumming as if it were raining. Bombs exploded nearby, making the tank shake. On the radio, the tank commanders shouted about the continuation of the attack. Two bombs exploded nearby, which were particularly close. Smith, with a roar of rage, took out shell after shell. The Davis machine gun was silent only for reloading. The gun worked every 8 seconds. There was very little left and the positions would be captured.

"Don't stop! Kristoff shouted.

Suddenly, near the engine compartment, something fell and exploded. The explosion was deafening. The tank caught fire, smoke filled the entire space. It was impossible to breathe, my eyes were watering, I couldn't see anything. The flames hit Kristoff in the back and burned him. His clothes caught fire. He opened his hatch, climbed out, where the bullets were still whistling. He fell to the ground and rolled around to put out the fire on himself. Someone started hitting Kristoff on the back. He saw Evans trying to beat down the fire. Evans covered the fire with his jacket, pressing it tightly, and the fire stopped.  
Kristoff was breathing hard. "Thank you." He thought of James and Davis, whom he hadn't seen around.

"Where are James and Davis?!”

Evans shot up onto the tank and opened the driver's hatch. Kristoff tried to stand up, but a terrible pain shot through his body. He climbed up on the tank to the gunner's hatch, his back burning with pain. This feeling made him scream furiously. Evans helped James out, and they both fell to the ground. Kristoff opened the gunner's hatch and grabbed a coughing Davis by the arms. They both fell to the ground and hid behind the tank. They were an easy target at this moment, but it seemed like God himself was protecting them. Smith crawled out in with them to see Kristoff. The sensation was the worst he had ever experienced. Davis and James were still coughing, but they were feeling better.

”Let me examine you" - Smith said.

He rolled Kristoff onto his stomach and saw pieces of clothing, burnt brown skin. All this merged together and could cause serious consequences.

"Damn it! Everything is bad! Evans, we need water!”

Evans tossed his canteen to Smith, who began pouring water on Kristoff's back. Kristoff felt the terrible pain again, throbbing and burning.

"Be patient, be patient!" - Smith said.

Kristoff couldn't concentrate on anything else. It was as if nothing else existed but this pain. He felt Smith doing something on his back, but he couldn't turn around to look. Evans was tearing at the clothes on Kristoff's back. It was getting harder and harder for Kristoff, and he couldn't stay conscious any longer. He caught a glimpse of someone running up to them. His eyes grew dark and gradually the consciousness slipped away from him.

Kristoff woke up the next day, and Evans was sitting next to him, sleepy-eyed. The battle was won. This cost the loss of 10 tanks and a huge number of infantry. The pain had subsided a little, but there was still a burning sensation. Kristoff was practically unharmed, the main thing is that he survived and the others survived. After two weeks, he recovered and was ready to continue the fight. They were given a new "Sherman" “more modernized than the previous one.


	13. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!!! Thank you for your support! And here is a new chapter!!! Enjoy it!!!!!

Kristoff and Anna decided to go on a picnic together the next day. They gathered a basket with various food and went to the forest. This forest resembled a beautiful painting by an artist. The meadows are covered with a plume of green, fresh grass. The sky is blue and clear, with fluffy clouds floating across it from time to time. The air exudes a fragrance of freshness, combined with the incense of blooming forest flowers, berries. The birds sing their beautiful songs. Insects that have only recently woken up fly from blade of grass to blade of grass and make a slight buzzing sound. The hot sun carefully embraces the couple, pleasantly warming them. Perhaps they could go to a restaurant, but what could be better and more romantic than nature, where they are alone? They were reclining on a beige blanket, eating sandwiches, some of which Elsa had made. Both enjoyed each other's company and the beautiful weather. Anna put on her new dress, Kristoff put on his new suit. The two of them looked so cute together.

"Kristoff, can I ask you a question? - Anna asked.

"Yes, of course.” - he said, chewing on his sandwich.

“What did you see when you were... there?”

"In the war?"

"Yes, exactly”

Kristoff sighed. He saw a lot of terrible things, things that he wanted to forget forever, but unfortunately, these pictures are deeply ingrained in his head.

"Only death. I don't want to tell you all the horrors I saw there, but I can tell you one thing.”

"Which one?”

“I saw children take up arms and go to kill. This... it is sad. They didn't even have a childhood. They could play, have fun, and they were forced to take a panzerfaust or a rifle and go kill. This... this... inhumane."

Kristoff actually seen children with Panzerfausts, which undermine the tanks. The crews of these tanks were falling out of the hatches on fire. He could hear their screams, see their suffering, but there was nothing he could do.

Anna's face was very sad. "It's terrible. How could they force children to kill?"

”I don't know, Anna, but apparently someone had the decency to do it."

"What did you do with them?"

"I... couldn't pull the trigger. I knew they could have killed someone, but I couldn't shoot.” Kristoff was grateful that he didn't have to sacrifice anyone. He saw these children with Panzerfaust, but he could not save the tankers. He was never near the lead tank, usually setting the lead tanks on fire to stop the column.

”It's a hard choice." - Anna said, looking up at him with eyes that were filling with tears. Kristoff noticed and cupped her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I made you remember that." He felt her ragged breathing on his face, and felt a special pleasure in it.

“It's okay, you don't need to apologize. Now it's over, Anna, I'm not going back there. The war is over. We can live happily ever after... together.”

Anna was surprised at the last word and looked him straight in the eye. “I want us to be together forever, too."

Kristoff felt that he could no longer hold all the love for Anna in him. His heart began to pound, and his mouth went dry. He decided. He was determined to do it.

"Anna, I have to tell you..." 

Time has stopped for them. It seemed that there was no one else in this world but them. Kristoff's heart was pounding and threatening to burst out of his chest

He sighed before he spoke. "When my tank was destroyed, when I was badly wounded... I saw you. You came to me like a vision… It was ... so strangely comforting...” He smiled. “You laughed, I felt like you wouldn't let me die… When we first met, I was surprised and thought I was imagining it, but you were the real thing. You were like an angel who came down to me from heaven to revive me. Anna, I ... love you... I love you with all my heart. You're the best thing in my life. I want to be with you forever."

As he spoke, Anna looked at him with wide, loving eyes. She seemed to be experiencing a happiness she had never experienced before. She had suffered for so many years to finally find her true happiness. Anna cupped his face in her hands.

"K-Kristoff, I love you too. I want to be with you forever." She giggled, her eyes filled with tears, but they were tears of happiness.

"Really?!"

" Yes!" She laughed.

This is not a dream. This is reality! It was real! The most incredible girl he loved so much, loved him back! What could be more beautiful than this feeling? Love. The most powerful love in the world, capable of literally anything. She may even save you from death. She can help a person survive, even if their wounds are incurable. Love will still do its job. She will heal them. She will heal and resurrect.

"Anna, this is so wonderful… Can I kiss you?" - he asked timidly.

”You can" - she said, smiling.

Kristoff pressed his lips to hers. He put one hand on her waist and the other on her back. Kristoff couldn't believe his luck. He had never experienced anything like this. After all he had been through, he could finally give in to his feelings. There was no war now. It was just Anna and him. Pulling away, they kissed again, and they kissed and kissed. They returned home after dark. And there was an unexpected guest waiting for them at home.

"Olaf!"- Anna exclaimed when she saw a short boy of 15 years old.

"Anna, you're back! Olaf exclaimed, rushing to embrace the girl. Anna hugged the boy tightly.

Olaf pulled back and looked at Kristoff, who was standing behind Anna and smiling

“Are you Kristoff?"

"Yes, it's me."

Olaf threw his arms around Kristoff, catching him off guard. Kristoff put his hands on the boy's back, hugging him.

“I'm so glad to meet you! Elsa and Anna have talked a lot about you! He exclaimed, pulling away.

"Olaf! Elsa said sternly.

"What?" - he asked innocently. “You told only good things about him. I don't see anything wrong with that.”

“You are such a brave man! I'm very happy to be able to talk to a war veteran! Please tell me what you saw there! Please, please, " Olaf begged.

"Wait, babe, let's talk about this after a cup of hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate?!" - Anna exclaimed.

"Yes, let's go to the kitchen."

The night came when Olaf went home, satisfied with the tankman's stories. Olaf was smiling from ear to ear. When they had washed all the dishes, Anna and Kristoff looked at each other. Before going home, they agreed that they would tell Elsa about their mutual feelings. Anna went over to Elsa, who was arranging the books so that they stood straight.

"Elsa, we have to tell you something!" - Anna said happily.

Kristoff was standing behind Anna. He was afraid that Elsa would not accept him and would scold him.

"Yes, Anna?”

Anna went to Kristoff, put her arm around his waist, and said, " Elsa, we love each other!"Kristoff blushed, closed his eyes, and prepared for the worst. But what was his surprise when a cold hand was laid on his shoulder.

"Oh, my God! I'm so happy for you!”

Kristoff hugged her back. 

“Do you mind? Kristoff asked incredulously.

"Of course not! Why should I be against it? I knew for a long time that you loved her” - she said, pulling away.

“But how?” He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Anna is a good storyteller. I just guessed." She smiled at them.

“You've done a lot for me, and I know you're a good guy."

Kristoff blushed. "Thank you."

"Welcome to the family, Kristoff! Elsa said, hugging the couple again.

"Ohh, I'm so happy! Anna exclaimed.

”Me too!" - Kristoff said.

Now they will always be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not over yet...


	14. Nothing bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!!! A new chapter! Thank you for your support!!!!! Enjoy it!!!

The next day, Sven came to see them. Kristoff met him in the morning, and they were on their way home. They were both so happy to see each other. When they met, they hugged each other as tightly as they could. They walked and talked about what had happened to them over the past few years until they saw each other.

“I want you to meet my girlfriend, her sister, and our friend."

“Is this the one that helped you?"

"That's right. It turns out that I knew her sister from the Ardennes, then we met and became friends.”

"Oh, that's funny. I remember you wrote to me that you saved her. Was it her?”

"Yes, you're right."

Sven laughed. “You saved your girlfriend's sister, and she saved you."

Indeed, Kristoff only now realized this connection. "Oh, you're right! It really is!" - he laughed, too.

“I am grateful to her that she did not leave me and did not let me die. I love her. She's the most wonderful girl in the world."

"Oh, yes, I can see that you really think so. There are birds fluttering over your head."

”You haven't lost your grip on your jokes, Sven" - Kristoff laughed.

"Maybe. I'm glad you're alive, Kristoff”

"I'm glad you're doing well."

After knocking on the door, it was opened by Elsa, who was dressed in a blue and white dress. She greeted them with a big smile.

"Hello!" - Sven said with a smile.

"Hi, come on in!" - Elsa said, stepping aside to let the men pass.

Anna and Olaf came running into the room. 

"Hello! My name is Anna” - the girl said, holding out her right hand to Sven.

“My name is Sven. Nice to meet you! I've heard a lot of good things about you” - Sven said, shaking Anna's hand.

Sven turned to Elsa and said, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you! I've also heard a lot of good things about you."

Elsa shook Sven's hand and said:

"It's nice for me too! I've heard of you, too. Of course, only the most beautiful things."

Sven looked at Olaf, who was holding back, waiting for the man to look at him. "Hey, babe! Nice to meet you!" - Sven said cheerfully, holding out his hand. But Olaf hugged the man and said:

"Hi! I'm glad to meet you, too! Will we be friends?"

"Of course, babe! We can become best friends! Sven said, pulling away.

Everyone was so happy to meet Sven. As if he was their old friend. They went to the kitchen, where they drank the hot chocolate that Kristoff had made for them, and Olaf was chatting so animatedly with Sven, but of course he hadn't forgotten about the others.  
The evening came. Anna and Kristoff were hugging on the sofa, Sven was sitting on the other side of the sofa, and Elsa and Olaf were sitting in the armchairs.

"Kristoff, Kristoff, please tell me about the war! At least about one of your tasks! Please, please!" - Olaf pleaded.

Olaf was so small, naive, and pure that he didn't even think of the war as something terrible. He seemed to think of her more as something heroic. A place where feats are performed. Where there are no victims. Where there are no deaths. Where there is no suffering. And Kristoff even liked it. The boy looked so cute. Well, he knew a story.

"When the Ardennes operation took place in 1944, we met Elsa. We had an offensive operation once. Of course, the battle was won. We were on a tank. And Elsa was instructed to mine the enemy's waste, first, so that the Germans could not leave, and secondly, so that they would not receive reinforcements. I remember Elsa appeared in front of us. I was so glad she was okay, but she was hurt. Thankfully, she's fine.”

"Wow! It's so noble! I'm delighted!”

Olaf jumped up in his armchair and clamped his lower lip between his teeth.

"Yes, Olaf, it's true. Kristoff saved me then. I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't been there,” Elsa said to Olaf and looked at Kristoff. “And don't you dare say that you did what you had to do and that anyone else would have done the same! We've already talked about this.”

Kristoff laughed. "All right, Elsa. I couldn't leave you there.”

"Thank you, Kristoff."

"You're welcome, Elsa. That's all right. Now we are all together, we are alive and we are happy, just like you said.”

"That's right."

"Kristoff, you are a real hero! I would have these Germans bang, bang, bang! I would have beaten everyone! If only they would try to touch one of you!" - Olaf said with a serious face.

Everyone laughed.

”Oh, babe, I don't doubt you" - said Elsa.

"You're our little protector! Anna said.

“I'm not small! I'm all grown up!"

"I'm sorry, sir! I forgot myself. You are already a man, and I dared to call you "little". Please forgive me."

"Nothing, Anna. I'm not offended."

“But you are still our protector!"

"Yes!" - Olaf exclaimed, and everyone laughed again.

When night fell, Kristoff took Olaf home, as it was already dark. When he got home, he went to his room. He thought that Anna was already asleep, so he did not go to her. But when he opened the door to his room, he found her there.

"Anna? What are you doing here?" - Kristoff asked.

"I've been waiting for you to say good night to you". She was wearing a pink nightgown.

"Oh, then let me change." Kristoff went to the closet. Anna turned away so that she wouldn't see him naked. He took off his jacket, shirt, and pants and hung them in the closet. Kristoff changed into his white pajamas with carrots on them and lay down on the bed. Anna, sensing this, turned to him. She crawled over to him and settled down beside him.

"Mmm, you're so warm. Can I stay with you? Please, please, please." She cupped her hands together, begging him to let her stay

“What about Elsa? She'll be against it."

"She doesn't mind. I'm sure. She's happy for us."

"And yet, Anna, this is a little wrong”

"Kristoff, we love each other, don't we?

"Yes, we do"

"Then we have nothing to fear. We love each other. And there's nothing wrong with us sleeping together."

"Argument. Well... okay” - he gave up. ”Stay."

Anna gave a little squeal and kissed his temple. She settled down next to him, snuggling up to him. Kristoff, of course, wanted them to be able to sleep together, but the thought that Elsa might have come into Anna's room and not have seen her there spoke of the wrongness of this act. But Anna convinced him. Kristoff believed her.

"Will you hug me?" - Anna asked.

"Of course."

Kristoff put his arm around Anna's waist and pulled her close. He felt her pleasant warmth, which he enjoyed. He nuzzled her hair and kissed the back of her head, making her flinch a little.

"Sweet dreams, Anna."

"Sweet dreams, Kristoff."

And they both fell asleep, enjoying each other's warmth.


	15. January 1944. Ardennes Forest

January 1944. Ardennes Forest.

Winter had made the Ardennes Forest the most beautiful forest Kristoff had ever seen. He thought it was fabulous. It was as if the Snow Queen had conjured mountains of snow. At times there was a silence that made Kristoff think he was alone in this forest. Fluffy, untouched snow carpets covered the ground. The fir trees were covered with snow, as if it were a fur coat. The progress was variable. They gradually advanced further, suffering huge losses. Sometimes the enemy won battles, then had to change tactics and start again. Kristoff and Elsa worked side-by-side. They began to communicate well with each other after they found themselves in the location of the 2nd army. They even became friends. Kristoff told her about the tanks, about the battles he had experienced, and Elsa listened to him with interest. Sometimes she would tell him about the tasks she was doing. Surprisingly, the day that was already drawing to a close passed quietly. When they were done, they decided to rest and talk to each other. They sat on the top of the Sherman's engine compartment, drinking steaming hot tea and eating cookies.

"Oh, you know, Kristoff, I wish we could continue to be friends after this is all over" - Elsa said, and took a bite of the cookie.

"Yes, I agree with you. We have something in common, and you're a very nice girl, to be honest."

"Oh, thank you. You too”"

Kristoff smiled. "Thank you."

“I want to see my sister so much. How does she live there without me? I miss her so much.”

"You'll see soon enough, Elsa, soon enough, I think. On the eastern front, everything is going quite well, not bad, judging by the rumors”

"These Russians are amazing people”" she concluded.

"I agree. Our guys are also good. We are doing everything we can."

”What a beautiful night, " said Elsa, looking up at the night sky, where there were no clouds, but only bright stars.

Kristoff also looked up at the sky, enjoying the view. ”Just lovely" - he sighed.

“Aren't you cold?", "asked Elsa.

"No, it's all right.”

“Do you like winter?" - Elsa asked curiously.

"I think so. It's such a beautiful time of year… And you?”

“I love winter! You can skate or ski! And this pleasant cold!", "she said happily.

Kristoff laughed softly. “I love skiing too."

“I think we need a good night's sleep before tomorrow's operation."

"You're right. Tomorrow is a crucial day, we have no room for error.”

Elsa finished the last cookie from the pack, dusted off her hands, and finished her tea. 

“Well, I think I should go to bed. Good night, Kristoff."

"Good night, Elsa."

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"James, let's go to the trees, hide behind the trees!” - said Kristoff.

The battle began early in the morning. The tanks moved forward, clearing space for the infantry. The battle was going on for a small village, there were many hills and trees around, which made it possible to fire at the enemy more or less safely.

"Evans! Machine gun for 10 hours!"

The turret of the tank began to turn quickly to the left. Evans turned the turret's rotation mechanism very quickly. He looked through the scope, and in a few seconds the shell had already covered the machine-gun nest.

”Great!"

The promotion was going hard. They have already lost several tanks. Kristoff, not wanting to be hit, decided to go around and take a comfortable position. He did it. The tank was standing on the rise, hiding behind trees, foliage and snow. Almost all the opponents were visible, as in the palm of your hand.

"Rhino-3, go left to the trees, disguise yourself!", "Kristoff said into the walkie-talkie.

"Copy that, Rhino-1!”

Shells exploded nearby, people fell dead in the snow, empty shell casings rained down every second. The picture was terrifying. The worst thing for Kristoff was to die here himself, lose the crew, and lose Elsa. The High Command instructed her to mine the waste of the Germans. This could not be done at night, as there were many patrols. The attack was the perfect distraction. At the moment, she was out there somewhere. Where they were shooting now. Kristoff was outraged by this decision, but an order is an order, nothing could be changed.

"Evans! The gun for 12 hours! Fire when ready!”

The Sherman's turret began to turn again. The cannon of their tank hit one of the branches and some snow fell from it. "Shot!" - Evans shouted. The projectile crashed into the snow, but did not explode.

"Damn it! Charge up! 

The shell casing flew out of the breech. The tower was filled with gunpowder gases. Smith grabbed a high-explosive shell and inserted it into the breech.

"Ready!"

"Shot!”

The shell landed next to the gun and exploded. The gun turned into a pile of scrap metal. Suddenly, Kristoff heard a powerful rumble that deafened him. He glanced quickly through the periscope and saw the Tiger's gun pointing in their direction.

""Tiger" for 1 hour! Load the armor-piercing!”

Evans leaned his eye against the scope, searching for vulnerabilities.

"Damn it! There's a chance I won't punch him in the forehead!" He fired. Kristoff rushed to the periscope to see if the target had been hit.

They didn't hit it. Only the black mark of their projectile remained on the armor of the enemy tank. "Load a solid shell!” - said Kristoff.

Kristoff saw an enemy shell hurtling toward their Sherman. The armor of their tank hummed as if it had been hit by a huge hammer. It stunned them.

"Ready!"

"Shot!"A solid shell crashed into the upper frontal part of the enemy tank and penetrated it. The "Tiger" caught fire.

"The tank is destroyed!" - Evans shouted.

The allies reached the first houses. Kristoff decided it was time to move on.

"James, let's go!" The tank started to move. Paddling through the snow, he climbed to the top and rolled down.

"Elsa, Elsa, where are you?" - Kristoff thought.

They moved forward about 200 meters, and Kristoff saw a familiar silhouette run out of a small house. It was Elsa. She had a submachine gun in her hand, but she threw it away as soon as she ran out of the house.

"It's Elsa! James, go to her! Let's pick her up! Evans, cover her if you have to!"

Elsa saw the allied Sherman approaching her. She saw her friend the shield icon on the upper front part of the tank and realized that it was Kristoff. He opened his hatch, climbed out, and held out his hand for her to climb up. Elsa grabbed his arm and climbed into the tank.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" - "Kristoff said.

Elsa was breathing hard. 

"Thank you. I'm lucky to have you here. They saw me and started shooting."

Suddenly, Elsa leaned forward, screamed, and clutched at her left side. She looked down at her hand. "B-blood?”, - with a fright she said.

"What?!" - Kristoff exclaimed. “We have a first aid kit, don't be afraid! Press the wound with your hand!”

"James, take a position at the house on the right! Evans, shoot without a command! We need to help Elsa." There was a first-aid kit on the radio station, which they kept in case anyone got hurt. And now it came in handy. From his briefcase he took out a flask of painkillers, a syringe, bandages, and a pressure bandage. Opening the tube of painkillers, he inserted a syringe into it and filled the syringe with the medicine. The tank was shaken, the shell hit the armor of their "Sherman" “but did not penetrate it. Kristoff almost fell. At the same time, Evans shouted at Smith to load the gun. The Davis machine gun was still firing.

"Elsa, you must lie down." The problem is that they were in a tank, and there is not enough space here. He sat her down in his seat, half-reclining. Kristoff jabbed a syringe of painkillers into a muscle in his mid-thigh. He put a pressure bandage on her wound and wrapped a small layer of bandages around her.

"Sit still and don't move!" - he ordered. Kristoff returned to his duties.

"James! Let's go straight ahead!"

Rhino-1, this is Rhino-3, why are you standing there?" - came a voice from the radio station.

Kristoff grabbed the walkie-talkie and said: “This is Rhino-1, we have a wounded man, but it's not a problem now. Everything is fine, we continue to move."

"Copy that, Rhino-1."

Suddenly, a fire appeared from the window of the house. "Damn it! The flamethrower is in the house!" - James shouted.

"Evans, let's shrapnel this bastard!"

A shrapnel shell flew into the house. Wood, shards of glass, and dust rained down on the snow. There was no more fire

Several deafening explosions sounded from the other side of the village. ” My explosives went off" - Elsa said.

“We're almost done, let's finish the job!" - Kristoff said.

The battle was won at the cost of heavy losses. Another check mark on the map. Kristoff took Elsa to the infirmary and handed her over to the doctors. They said that her life was not in danger, the wound was not serious, and Kristoff's actions helped prevent the terrible consequences.


	16. Happily ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Here is the last chapter of this story!!! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you to everyone who supported me!!!!! Enjoy it!!!

It's been 3 years since Anna and Kristoff confessed their feelings to each other. They spent every day together in their new home. Elsa was happy for them. They looked so cute together. But it was a day that Kristoff really remembered.  
Kristoff wasn't asleep. He lay in bed with Anna and thought about their future together. He loved her as he had never loved anyone else in the world. She was his home. She was the world to him. She was the most important thing in his life. Outside, the weather was warm. A good time to take a walk. Anna was sleeping next to him. She liked to sleep longer. And he just lay there and admired her. Kristoff noticed that her eyes were slightly open.

”Good morning, honey" - Kristoff said, sitting up in bed.

”Good morning, dear" - Anna said sleepily, turning to face him.

He took her hand and laced their fingers together. 

"Any plans for the day?"

” Just you" - Anna replied, smiling.

“But there is another idea: let's go for a walk. Please, please. I know you're tired of this, but let's go together” - Anna pleaded.

Kristoff grinned and kissed her hand.

"I'm not tired at all, Anna. And of course, let's go mmm to the park”

"That's a great idea!”

After 3 hours, they were already in the park in the shade of a tree. The weather was getting hotter, but there was water nearby and it was pleasantly cool. Anna ran off to feed the ducks and left Kristoff by the tree. She was wearing the same emerald dress he had bought her. Kristoff returned to his morning thoughts.  
“What could be better than this? My favorite girl, beautiful weather, a place that I like and no war. How good it is that my crew is still alive!"Indeed, Kristoff tried to find the lists of the dead and he succeeded. He didn't find any names that belonged to any of his crew members. Kristoff would have liked to meet them, but he didn't know how to get in touch with them. His thoughts were interrupted again by Anna, who ran up to him, laughing. Kristoff got to his feet and looked down at her with loving eyes. Anna hugged him and said:

“I love you, my sweet Kristoff."

And he remembered seeing this picture a few years ago. Only the conditions he was in were different. He kissed her on the lips. Her lips were so soft, so warm. He'd always wanted to lose himself in her. Pulling back, he looked her straight in the eye.

"Anna, I remember."

"What did you remember, dear?“

"When we were hit, I saw it. I saw you laughing, running up to me, hugging me and saying these words."

"Wow, so you already knew we were going to be together?” – chuckled Anna.

"Looks like it."

“Anyway, I love you. And I don't want to leave you for a minute. I want to be with you forever."

"Oh, Kristoff, that's so cute! Anna kissed him on the lips. She pressed her forehead against his and whispered, " I also want to be with you forever, I don't want to leave you for a minute, I want to start a family with you”

"And I want it too."

They returned home in the evening. They joked, laughed, and never stopped smiling at each other. Opening the door to their room, Anna pushed Kristoff onto the bed and jumped on top of him.

"Wow! What are you doing?”

Anna ran her index finger over his lips and kissed him so passionately that she let out a moan. Kristoff knew immediately what she wanted. Throwing off all the clothes, almost without interrupting the kisses, Anna straddled him again, sinking into his length. An electric shock shot through their bodies, as if they had been struck by lightning. But it was great. Nothing could compare to these sensations. They were drowning in each other. More and more waves of pleasure washed over them. It was such bliss. They felt light, warm, calm, and safe after each time. And then they would start kissing again and go on. Their connection was so deep that they experienced divine sensations. It was them. The real Anna and Kristoff. In each other's eyes, they saw only mutual endless love. Their hands strolled over each other's bodies, bringing incredible pleasure from touching. Moans, breaths, exhalations, and groans filled the room. They didn't know how much time had passed, but it was already dark outside. Anna rested her head on Kristoff's chest and traced the lines on his stomach with her finger. Kristoff stroked her bare, small shoulder.

“I love you so much, Kristoff. You are the whole world to me” - Anna whispered, breaking the long silence.

“I love you very, very much too, Anna. I want us to be together forever”

He kissed the top of her head, and they fell asleep, enjoying each other's warmth. How beautiful it is. To be with someone who cares about you. A person who will be interested in your affairs just like that, who will accept you for who you are, who without any benefit will just want to be near you. Love. This is the most important feeling in human life. Love was able to save Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Olaf and Sven. But how wonderful it is when it is mutual. Everyone deserves to experience this feeling.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

In the fall of the same year, Kristoff proposed to Anna, and she agreed. They got married the same month. Everyone was so happy. After 9 months, their first child was born-a girl. They called her Chloe. Her face was like her father's, had blue eyes, her mother's nose, and long blond hair. Kristoff was awarded a prestigious position at the factory for the production of cars. Anna continued to work with patients. Anna and Kristoff were always there for Elsa, Olaf, and Sven. They were never apart for long. A year later, they had a baby boy, whom they named Barney. His face was like his mother's., with brown eyes, freckles, and red hair and father's nose. The children always got along well with each other. They always shared what they were given. They loved playing with their parents, Elsa, Olaf and Sven. Every year they remembered how they met. They always laughed and rejoiced. Kristoff checked the casualty lists several times, but found no members of his crew, which he was glad of. One day, Kristoff accidentally met Evans, Smith, James, and Davis. They burst into tears when they saw each other. They were so happy to meet. It turned out that they were also looking for Kristoff and finally found him! Every member of the crew was almost intact, there were serious scars, burns, but no more than that. Kristoff immediately felt better about it. Kristoff and Anna have always loved and supported each other, no matter what. They carefully took care of their children, and in this they were often helped by Elsa, Olaf, Sven. They lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all!!! Thank you for reading my story!!! I am really very grateful to you for this! See you soon!!!


End file.
